My Hero
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: Gabriella discovers Troy's darkest fear, Spiders, and devises a plan to help him overcome it...will she succeed? A Sweet Troyella oneshot!


**Hello everyone, I decided it was time to write another one shot. I hope this one's going to be okay. Also, for all you guys who are reading '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' right now the next chapter is up called 'At The Cabin' so please check it out and review. :D xxx **

**This one shot is called…**

**My Hero**

IT was one of those average, come and go days at the lively and happy school, East High of Albuquerque that fine, warm Friday morning. There was a calmed atmosphere lingering over the small, productive Drama class of Miss Darbus. It was filled with students all going about their business as the teacher called out the register, checking that everyone was present.

"Taylor Mckessie." She called.

A young African American teen lifted her hand promptly and flashed her rather extravagantly dressed teacher a smile, "here." Miss Darbus nodded.

"Kelsi Neilson."

The young and timid Kelsi lifted her hand and muttered a quiet, "here," before turning her attention back to a youngster with thick black hair and dark brown eye's. He offered her an awkward smile and she turned away, blushing profusely.

"Jason Cross." Miss Darbus asked peering over her glasses; the young man flicked his ebony hair out of his eye's turning his attention away from Kelsi for a moment.

"I'm here Ma'am." He said.

"Good, 'Miss Darbus nodded, "now, Gabriella Montez."

There was silence. Miss Darbus looked about waiting for a reply and when none came she turned to a sandy haired, blue eyed, handsome youth with a strong build and a charming smile and said, "Mr Bolton, where is Miss Montez?"

"I don't know Miss, 'came his reply, his name was Troy Bolton and he was East High's basketball Captain. Gabriella Montez was his long time girlfriend of two years and it was a sure thing that you would not find one without the other, hence the reason why Miss Darbus had asked him, "she wasn't on the bus this morning. Maybe she's ill." He added thoughtfully, frowning at the idea.

"Yes, I suppose so. Thank you Troy." She nodded gratefully before returning her gaze to the clipboard, reading out another name.

From beside him, Troy heard a quick '_Psst_' and turned to find his best friend Chad Danforth, the lovable class clown with a thick untamed afro to match smiling at him sadly.

"Gabriella not in then?" He exclaimed.

Troy shook his head, "I hope she's okay. She hardly ever misses school. She's got a Spanish quiz today. She's been studying pretty hard too. She'll be disappointed if she misses it, 'Troy replied, the way Troy saw it, Gabriella had to be pretty damn ill to miss something like a test. She was a high achiever and had excellent grades in everything…her attendance was up to scratch too, "I'll buy her some chocolates and go and visit her after school."

Chad laughed, "you're too loved up buddy. You need to be strong, 'he teased, "like me. Do you ever see me falling all over myself when Taylor's around?"

A small graceful hand suddenly collided with the back of Chad's head.

"Ouch, 'he winced and turned to find his girlfriend of a year sitting on a desk behind him, glaring at him maliciously, Chad gave her a submissive, apologetic smile at having been caught out, "I'm sorry." He whispered and Troy chuckled at the sight of his two dear friends.

"Ignore him Troy, 'Taylor told him, "he's just a little jealous because you're a gentlemen and he's not."

Taylor turned her back and walked up towards one of her friends, Martha Cox. Chad poked his tongue at her from behind his back and laughed, facing Troy once more.

"I do hope Gabriella's okay though. I don't like the thought of her being ill." Troy said softly.

Something small and black suddenly caught the corner of Troy's eye. It swept across the floor quickly, weaving in and out of the tables and chairs. Troy turned his head quickly to look at it and his eye's bulged with immediate horror. A reasonably large black spider was creeping along the floor toward him and Chad. It stopped and then started again and then stopped and then started again. Troy who'd always been terrified of Spiders, all shapes and sizes hoped it would not come their way. Only one person knew of his fear of spiders, and that was Chad himself.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked nudging him.

"Sp…Sp…Spider." Troy stuttered with fear.

Chad knowing Troy would be ashamed if the silly secret of his stupid phobia was leaked stood up on his chair and yelled at the top of his voice, "SPIDER!!"

It was like instant pandemonium. Shrieks trilled through the air and the scrapes and skids of tables racketed over head. There were clunks of chairs dropping to the floor, girls standing on their tables screaming at the top of their lungs. Some of the teenagers that weren't afraid of spiders were scrambling after it, trying desperately to grab it and others were trying to batter it with large books and even trying to throw objects at it. Miss Darbus was trying to regain control of the situation, shouting over the noise, "for heavens sake it's just a spider. Calm down everyone. Return to your seats." But it was no use, everyone was shrieking and shouting. No one was paying attention.

In all the kafuffle no one noticed a young beautiful girl with long curled dark brown hair and warm cinnamon eyes enter the classroom looking disastrously confused.

"What's going on?" She asked pulling her back over her shoulder but no one heard her.

Her eye's locked in on her charming boyfriend, Troy Bolton who had joined the girls on the table, shrieking along with them and looking utterly terrified. She could hear his strangled screams over everyone, "SPIDER!! SPIDER!! GET IT!!"

"Spider?" Gabriella frowned scratching her forehead in bewilderment, was all this commotion over a tiny spider? Was the blazing look of fear glinting in Troy's eyes all over a tiny, _harmless_ spider?

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Miss Darbus bellowed and she slammed a large jar over the little alarmed spider and the class became silent all except Troy and a few of the girls who were breathing heavily in their terror, "Enough is enough, 'she ordered her voice quivering. She slipped a piece of paper under the jar and very carefully took the spider to the window and dropped him outside. Ease seeped over the classroom, "return to your seats now."

The class moved slowly, picking up fallen stools and tables, grabbing anything that had fallen during the panic. Many of the girls were trying to comfort each other and Gabriella noticed that Troy had sunken into his desk breathing heavily, all the colour gone from his face and his ultramarine eye's glinting with what looked like strained tears. He had actually been scared.

She grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him aside quietly, "oh hi Gabi. I thought you were ill." Chad said brightly as if forgetting what had just gone on.

"No, 'Gabriella replied shaking her head, "just missed the bus that's all so my Mom had to drop me off on her way to work. What's been going on?" She asked eyeing the ramshackle classroom cautiously.

"A spider that's all. It's over now." Chad answered.

"Is Troy okay?" Gabriella queried. Troy was heaving, looking as if he were going to be sick and his body was shuddering and jolting.

"He's fine! He's like a lion." Chad said positively.

"Yeah, a cowardly lion, 'Gabriella concluded, she hesitated for a moment before turning back to her friend, "Chad, does Troy have arachnophobia?"

"No, he's scared of spiders." Chad said dully.

Gabriella stared at him blankly, "That's what arachnophobia means!" She replied bluntly.

"Oh. Yeah. He's been scared of them since he's been little. You're the only person who knows now, except for me of course. Troy doesn't like people to know. Thinks he'll be laughed at if they know he's got a fear so pathetic, 'Gabriella threw him a look of disapproval and Chad held up his hands in defence, "hey their his words not mine. I don't care what he's scared of. A fear's a fear after all."

Gabriella watched Troy considerately, there had to be something she could do for him…and then she smiled, _there was something she could do for him!_

GABRIELLA was sure not to mention the spider incident with Troy over the next few days. She hadn't even told Troy that she'd witnessed the commotion in class at all and Troy hadn't told her so she guessed that he was too ashamed to.

Gabriella was determined to help him however. She's formed a plan in her head and was ready to put it into action. She'd borrowed Taylor's Uncle's Red Kneed tarantula called Delilah and was keeping her in a tub in her room (unlike Troy, Gabriella had no fear of spiders) and she was planning on putting her plan to action when Troy came around to help her clean her attic out.

She looked down on Delilah who was sitting in her hands comfortably. The large, hairy spider sat immobile in Gabriella's fingers and Taylor had assured Gabriella that Delilah was gentle, couldn't hurt a fly…well…hypothetically speaking of course.

"Help me with him Delilah, 'Gabriella whispered stroking the spider's thick orange and black fur, "he needs this."

THE doorbell chimed and Gabriella carefully place Delilah in her tub and quickly carried her upstairs to the attic where she set her in the corner of the room. She wouldn't be seen by Troy unless he was looking for her and Gabriella needed this for her plan to work. After making sure Delilah was safe from any kind of harm she hurried downstairs, straightened her clothes and fluffed up her hair before opening the door to Troy who was leaning in the doorway, grinning broadly down on her.

"Hi, 'she said softly, Troy stepped into the passageway and kissed her chastely on the lips, "you're a little earlier." Gabriella said as they pulled apart.

"Yeah I know. I just couldn't wait to see you." Troy teased, he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her against him but as he leaned down to kiss her she turned her head away from him.

"Good! We can get started straight away." She said firmly and Troy groaned, Gabriella chuckled.

"Don't moan, 'she ordered, "Besides the sooner we finish the work the sooner we'll have more time for us." She promised running a finger down his chest soothingly.

"Ooooohh, I like the way you think Montez." Troy agreed waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Gabriella hit his chest playfully and winked, "I knew you would, 'she took his hand and began to lead him up the stairs, "now come on. It's time to get going."

"How long do you think this will take?" Troy questioned.

"I'm not sure, 'she shrugged her shoulders, "oh, by the way, 'Gabriella added as if it were just something that had skipped her mind, "my Uncle's Tarantula is here to stay for a few days while his house is being refurbished. That's alright isn't it?"

Troy froze and Gabriella looked over her shoulder at him seeing the fear pulsing down his muscular body. If he'd just admit his fear she would abandon her plan at once.

"It's fine. _I love spiders_!" He said feigning cockiness; he brushed past her swaggering up the stairs self righteously. He stopped for a moment and faced her again, "uh…where is the spider?" He stuttered.

"Oh she's in my Mom's room. I made her put her there because I'm scared of spiders myself." Gabriella lied.

"Good…I mean…I mean…that's fine." Troy mumbled, his cheeks flushing with humiliation, "Um…should we go and clean the attic then?"

Gabriella watched him ascend the stairs and giggled, "Sure." She nodded and she knew she'd just have to put her plan into motion…hoping it would all work out for the best.

"RIGHT, so we cleaned one half of the room, 'Gabriella breathed a sigh sinking into a large dusty seat with exhaustion, Troy was sitting at her feet resting his head on her knee's and breathing deeply, "I can't believe we just managed all that in two hours."

"Me either. Heck that was quite hard." Troy laughed.

"How about going to get us some drinks? I could do with some lemonade." Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded, "okay, 'he stood and kissed her forehead affectionately, "I'll be right back."

Gabriella waited until she heard his footsteps on the stairs before she finally stood to retrieve Delilah from her tub. She scooped her out and placed her on the floor in front of her chair. Then, Gabriella stood on the chair and counted up to three before very loudly, screaming with a false horror. She was going to pretend to be a damsel in distress.

"TROY! HELP!" She cried out and she heard the anxious, quick thumps of Troy darting up the stairs to aid her.

Delilah was moving slowly towards her, playing her part very well. Gabriella just hoped this would all turn out right.

Troy came to a halt in the doorway panting, "what's wr – SPIDER!" He yelped jumping backwards at the sight of Delilah.

Gabriella looked down on Troy's sobbing, "please Troy. I'm scared…it's…it's my Uncle's spider. Please…get her Tro…Troy." She whimpered, she could see Troy's mind working overtime…to act or not to act…Gabriella inwardly smiled, it just might work.

"I…I, 'he stammered but he wouldn't tell her of his true fears, "I…I –"

"_Please Troy. I'm terrified. I don't like Spiders. Please get her!_" She pleaded with him.

Troy gulped and took a step forward. He was trembling in apprehension. Gabriella found it hard to pretend to be scared but she knew she had to do it if Troy wanted to get over his fear.

"How…How will I get her back in her box?" He asked, "It's in your Mother's…bed…bedroom?"

"There's a…spare…spare tub…over…over there, 'Gabriella snivelled wiping a fake tear from her eye, "my Mother…used…used to have…a…spider."

Gabriella could hear Troy muttering under his breath. He was shaking his head, his eyes were radiating with fright but he kept staggering towards Delilah who was nearing Gabriella fast.

"I can't do this, 'he kept whispering to himself, he seemed to be in a world of his own as if Gabriella was not even in the room, "I can't…but you will if you love her. Just do it Troy. It'll be over soon."

"Troy. Help me." Gabriella begged.

Troy was standing in front of the spider and he leaned down nervously and scooped the spider up into his quivering hand, his chest heaving, his face plastered with sweat and his teeth shattering with revulsion. Gabriella could see how frightened he was, she could sense it within him and how she pitied him and how she loved him too for sacrificing his own fear for her.

"It's…it's alright Gabriella. I have her." He managed to tell her, Delilah was now walking up his hand slowly, deliberately as if torturing him. He carefully walked her over to her tub and then ever so rapidly he placed her inside before slamming the lid down on her with a crash preventing her from escaping again.

Troy then turned to Gabriella beaming. He looked proud of himself and hardly able to contain her own pride for him Gabriella leapt down from the chair she'd been standing on and threw herself into Troy's arms, smashing her lips up into his and kissing him with a determined fervour. For a second Troy seemed too traumatised to react but soon he responded to her kiss with an anticipated eagerness, tangling his fingers into her hair and pulling her closer to him. Gabriella could feel his body still jolting and shuddering against her own.

"I love you." Gabriella giggled against his lips, holding him nearer and nearer to her, keen to love him as much as she could.

"I love you too Gabriella." Troy whispered pulling away from her and kissing her neck.

"I was so scared, 'Gabriella said almost robotically, she'd been rehearsing the line, trying to make it as realistic as possible but now with Troy in her arms having faced his biggest fear, it didn't seem to matter as much, "I thought it was going to get me."

Troy pulled away and looked at her, "Not while I'm around. I promise I'll always look after you."

"I know you will, 'Gabriella sighed touching his cheek tenderly, "how about we go downstairs and get some lemonade now."

Troy nodded breathing with relief, "I'd love to."

Gabriella held back for a moment making sure Troy was already half way down the stairs before turning to Delilah who was sitting peacefully in her tub. She opened the lid and stroked her fur lovingly.

"Thank you Delilah, 'she murmured, "you've given him so much."

THE evening fell fast over Albuquerque. Two youngsters lay in a garden silhouetted by the shadow of a towering house and resting together under the shade of an ancient sycamore tree. The young girl was lying against her partner's shoulder; her eye's closed, breathing evenly. The boy was awake, starring into space and playing with her hair inattentively.

"I never knew I could be so brave, 'he suddenly whispered, Troy thought Gabriella was asleep, "I _must_ love you to risk such a fear for you."

He kissed her nose warmly and nuzzled his own nose against her wanting to love her so dearly and needing to show Gabriella how much he worshipped her.

"But you know what? 'he exclaimed gently, "my biggest fear is not spider's Gabriella; my biggest fear is losing you. My biggest fear is waking up one morning and finding you…not mine anymore."

Troy turned on his side facing Gabriella and resting his head onto her chest. Gabriella who'd been awake all the time smile and waited until she heard him drop off to sleep. It did not take him long, he was still stunned by his bravery and facing his fear had shocked his body into exhaustion. She was immeasurably proud of him.

"Sleep tight Troy, 'she told him soothingly, "my hero." And she soon joined him in the land of dreams, thrilled with his accomplishments, honoured to have captured his heart.

**I was quite pleased with this actually so I hope you all enjoyed it. There might be a few spelling mistakes here and there but **_**please**_** forgive me guys, I'm really tired, it's late. **

**Review and tell me what you thought of the one shot and also go and read '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' if you haven't already done so! :D xxx **

**xoxMusicalxox/Si xx**


End file.
